Raw
by Thornangel
Summary: Harry and Draco have hidden powers. Now that Harrys are loose he has to learn to control them. New powers bring changes. And some of the changes are better then others. Can Draco help? D/H Slash
1. Chapter 1

Raw Tootsiesmile@aol.com Thornangel  
  
Pairings: D/H  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Summary: Harry has hidden power and it breaks loose because of a certain blonde. Now he has to learn to control it, but it seems the blonde has the same problem as him, but different powers. Now they have to learn together.  
  
A/N: This is set in Harrys sixth year. Some spoilers for the fifth book.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as Malfoy walked behind him, still taunting him with insults. Hermione and Ron were walking behind him, giving him silent support though Harry knew Ron would like nothing better then to turn around and curse Malfoy. Right now that was what he wanted to do also. But there was no point in fighting. It never got him anywhere. And look where it got Sirius when he tried to help. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his dead godfather and pushed the thought of him out of his mind.  
  
Malfoy had finally gotten tired of throwing insults at someone who clearly weren't going to throw them back and had stalked off to find someone better to annoy. Harry felt sorry for the new victim but at least he was left alone. "That was very mature of you Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him. Ron scowled. "Yeah, but I wish you would've let me throw at least one curse at him." Harry smirked at them. Malfoy had been taunting him since this year had started, apparently angry that his father was sent to Azkaban. And he walked away from every fight.  
  
His two friends always said how proud of him they were. But they didn't realize how close he'd come to staying and fighting some of the times. But as long as Malfoy insulted him and no one else in front of him, like his friends of family, then he was all right. But now he had something bigger to worry about. Potions.  
  
Harry leaned over his cauldron, stirring in the pharos roots. He glanced at the book for the next step. The next thing he new his cauldron beside him exploded and threw him backwards into Ron, sending them both to the floor. He looked up, dazed. His potion was everywhere. Sticking to the ceilings and students. He got up from sitting on Ron and helped him up. He looked down and noticed his robes were soaked. Ron was glaring across the room and when Harry chanced a look he found Malfoy smirking at them smugly. Harry glared at him. He looked away from him just as Snape arrived at their table.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I should've known not to think you'd be able to do this right. It seems destruction travels with you." Harry scowled, thinking that it wasn't his fault. But then again, when it came to the Potions professor it didn't matter. He was to blame for everything that happened in this classroom. Apparently Ron didn't think it was fair either. And he didn't like keeping quiet.  
  
"But Professor. Harry didn't even do it! Malfoy slipped something in it, I saw him!" Snape glared at Ron who instantly fell silent. "Then why didn't you do anything about it Weasley?" Snape sneered. Ron blinked up at him. "Well, because I didn't have time. And I didn't see it all, I just saw Malfoy running back to his desk." Ron said, fiddling with his fingers. Snapes sneer never left his face. "I'm sure Malfoy was just visiting a friend at another table." Snape paused before looking at Harry. "Twenty points for Gryffindor for not paying attention and for speaking out in class." The last part had been directed at Ron.  
  
Harry could feel himself getting angry. His fists clenched. That wasn't fair and he was getting tired of being treated like this by Snape because of something he didn't do. And Ron had just been telling the truth and of course Malfoy hadn't gotten any points deducted for being out of his seat. Oh no! Not Malfoy! Slytherins never get what they deserve. Harry could feel something growing in him and it felt good. It felt raw and free and he liked it. Snape was still looking at him as he waved his wand and cleaned up the mess Harry's potion had made. Why should Gryffindor always suffer because of him? He was always trying to pull them down.  
  
Harry heard a low growling sound and when he listened carefully he was shocked to find it was coming from him. The shock made Harrys temper cool off immediately and he looked around. He wasn't the only one shocked. The whole class was staring at him in shock, along with the Professor, who for a moment of staring at him calculating. If he weren't in the same position as they were he would have found it funny that he managed to do that to Snape.  
  
Harry turned around and sat down, folding his arms over his chest, staring at the front of the room to get away from the stares directed at him. What just happened? And what was that thing he was feeling? Harry was silent through the rest of the class, though he could feel people staring at his turned back. When the bell rang he gathered his stuff and hurried out of the classroom, not even waiting for Ron and Hermione. He walked quickly to the common room and then to his room.  
  
He didn't want to be out as the story of what happened spread around the school. Harry lay on his bed, trying to figure everything out. What happened? Harry couldn't remember anything like that happening when he got angry before. Sure, he blew his aunt up on accident but it didn't have that raw feeling to it. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Harry turned over on his side, shutting his eyes. I'll just take a little nap.  
  
The next time Harry woke up, it was because Ron was shaking him. "C'mon Harry. It's time dinner." Harry groaned and turned on his back, throwing an arm across his face. He contemplated about not going but knew he'd get hungry later on. Harry got up and tried in vain to flatten his hair a little. He sighed and gave up, following Ron down to the Great Hall. As soon as he walked in he felt the stares from earlier returning. He stopped himself from glaring at everybody. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?'  
  
Harry ignored everybody as he sat down, putting food on his plate. He listened as people talked, saying his opinion about some Quidditch teams but mostly eating. Getting some of all the stares and the talk he heard about him, he decided to leave early. He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione who were still talking to Seamus about something and left. He was walking down an empty hallway when he heard footsteps behind him. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. "Potter."  
  
A voice rang out in the hallway. Harry sighed in disbelief. 'Why now? I definitely don't need him around me.' Harry turned around, glaring at Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy just smirked at him. "I have to want something to walk the halls?" Harry glared at him. "No. You have to want something to follow me. You're common rooms in the dungeons Malfoy. If you've forgotten." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know where my common room is?" This time it was Harry's turn to smirk. "That's my little secret."  
  
Malfoy scoffed taking a few steps towards him. Harry moved his hand into his pocket, gripping his wand and making sure Malfoy caught what he was doing. Malfoy stopped and looked at him. "Ah yes. One of little Potters secrets. Like how he's shagging his mudblood friend." Harry glared at him. 'This is not the time for this.' "Keep your mouth shut Malfoy." Harry hissed, feeling all the anger he'd contained within the weeks start to rise. He wasn't surprised to feel the same feeling that was there during class come back.  
  
Harry didn't know what it was or what it would do. "Or you'll what Potter?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms. "You won't do anything. You've been a wuss for weeks now. Are you gonna walk off now Potter? Like you always do now." Harry didn't say anything, only glared harder at him." Seems I was right. The great Potter has turned into a wuss. I don't know why people think a wuss like you can defeat Voldemort." Harry gripped his wand tighter, his fingers going numb. Malfoy chuckled maliciously. "What about all those noble sacrifices to the cause Potter? Are you just going to forget about them?" Harry growled softly at the sarcastic tones Malfoy used.  
  
"Like Black. Wasn't he your godfather Potter? Yeah, he was killed by one of Voldemorts followers wasn't he? He was probably a wuss too. Taught you all he knew huh? What a pathetic piece of human he must've been. I saw a picture of him, he looked like a big..." Malfoy was cut off by aloud explosion. Harry felt his anger rise, clouding his vision. The feeling he had been having, he had identified as power. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. And it flowed through his veins. He could see it sparking around him, glowing and creating a circle around him, getting larger by the second as Harry got angrier.  
  
"You have no right to talk about such a man. You aren't even worthy to speak his name. He was far greater person then you will EVER be!" Harry screamed, his voice coming out eerie and had a strange static tone to it. Malfoy was looking at him in shock, rooted to the spot. Harry didn't care. Malfoy had gone too far. Doors flew open around them and some of them rocketed off their hinges. Windows burst out of their frames and glass flew everywhere. Carpers were torn off the floor and tossed up against the wall.  
  
The pain that he had been hiding away from Sirius's death had broke open, mingling with the anger inside of him, making the sparks grow larger, their snaps and cracks louder. Harry could feel it running through him, and felt like he could do anything right then. But he was focused on Malfoy. Malfoy, who had insulted Sirius! Sirius who was dead and couldn't protect himself from it. But Harry could protect him. He had failed to protect him while he was living, but now that he was gone, he'd protect his name.  
  
Harry wasn't aware that the floorboards around his feet were beginning to crack and come apart, disintegrating around his feet as if they were never there. He wasn't aware that he was no longer standing on anything solid, but floating on his feet. He wasn't aware that the roof was shaking above him and people were screaming below him in the great hall as the castle shook from its foundations. But he was aware that people were coming down the hallway, running. He shifted his furious gaze from Malfoy to the three new people.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Snape took a step towards him. Harry remembered what happened in the potions class earlier. Harry didn't want that greasy git near him. He held out a hand and Snape flew backwards, hitting one of the walls. Apparently the teachers had come prepared and had spells on them to prevent them from injuries because Snape just stood back up. Which made Harry angrier, if possible. They were here to prevent him from getting his revenge on Malfoy. They were siding with Malfoy, which means they were against Harry. 'Enemies.' The teachers looked at him now warily, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to send them flying across the room if they tried to get close to him in his angered state.  
  
He saw McGonagall walk over towards Malfoy and shout at him. "What did you say to him?" Malfoy looked thoroughly scared now, which gave Harry a feeling of pleasure that he had made Malfoy scared. But he had insulted Sirius. Sirius, a father figure to him. A person who had been there for him always when he needed him and always tried to help. He was the shoulder he cried on and the person he talked to when he needed to vent. And Sirius understood what it was like to be a media figure.  
  
Malfoy yelled as sparks began to move around him and he started to be lift off the ground. Snape turned to Dumbledore and shouted at him to stop this immediately and this had gone on long enough. Dumbledore nodded slowly and cautiously took a step forward. Harry was too focused in watching as the sparks hung Malfoy upside down. When Dumbledore spoke from next to him, Harry jumped and looked at him furiously. 'Enemy.' Harry raised an arm up, ready to throw him away from him but Dumbledore looked at him sternly and Harry paused. "Harry." Dumbledore said gently, his stern look disappearing.  
  
Harry glanced at Malfoy and saw Snape and McGonagall making it so Draco was still upside down but from his head to his waist was horizontal to the floor. Harry was about to do something to make the teachers go away but Dumbledore spoke again. "Harry, Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to be so angry." Harry snared at him. What did he know? "Harry. Do you believe what Mr. Malfoy said?" Harry shook his head no. "Then it shouldn't bother you. Sirius wouldn't have cared what Mr. Malfoy thought of him." Harry had to admit that it was true. Sirius didn't care what anyone thought of him, let alone any Malfoy.  
  
And as he thought about what Sirius would have done, he felt his anger slowly fade away. The sparks got dimmer and finally disappeared, the only thing keeping Malfoy from falling on his head were McGonagall and Snape. Now that it was over, Harry finally realized the damage he had done. He looked around, gaping at the mess. "Professor. I'm sorry." 'I'll be kicked out for sure now.' Dumbledore rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Harry. I understand. I think we should go to my office to talk about this."  
  
Harry only nodded, looking at the cracked walls instead of the other people in the hallway with him. Dumbledore didn't remove his hand from his shoulder as he led him down the hall behind Snape, McGonagall, and Malfoy. Half way to his office McGonagall had to excuse herself because she had a class to teach and she was sure Snape and Dumbledore could handle it without her. Harry stayed silent as he sat down in Dumbledores office, even though Dumbledore was talking about some trip he had made to France.  
  
Harry tensed as Malfoy sat beside him. But he remembered what happened earlier and tried to ignore him. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked at Harry over his hands, while Snape stayed standing and leaning against a wall. "Harry, do you know what just happened." Harry shook his head. Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Snape before looking back at him. "You were angry weren't you Harry?" Harry nodded; he was too confused to get his mouth to work. Dumbledore nodded again. Harry blinked, his eyes felt like they were burning a little. He reached up and rubbed them, but that only seemed to make it worse.  
  
And if that wasn't bad, his skin started to itch, especially his ears and the back of his neck. Harry scratched them slowly, not wanting to draw attention to him. Dumbledore got up and walked over to Snape, whispering with him. The itching and burning was getting worse. "Mr. Malfoy, come here for a moment." Dumbledore spoke from the other side of the room. Harry watched as Malfoy got up and walked over to them. Harry hissed silently as his eyes burned again. He took off his glasses and pressed his palms against them, trying to make the burn go away. And his skin was itching again but he couldn't do anything about it as he was still trying to make the burn in his eyes go away.  
  
After what seemed like eternity the burn in his eyes quit, but the itch on his skin lingered momentarily before fading away. Harry sighed in relief and opened his eyes, reaching for his glasses. But he didn't have to. He could see without them! Harry closed his eyes and then opened them, expecting things to be out of shape and blurry. But he could see better then even with his glasses. In fact, everything seemed to be extra sharp and he could see little details he wouldn't have noticed before.  
  
Harry stood up slowly, glancing towards the huddled group but none of them looked his way. He spotted a mirror on the wall and walked over to it. He looked into it and gave a startled cry. That got the attention of the other people in the room. But Harry was busy staring into the mirror and the others were busy staring at him. Harry opened his mouth to say something several times but always shut it. 'What happened?!' It was his face staring back, but it wasn't. Where his normal green eyes had stared out back at him before was changed. He still had green eyes. But they looked like cats. Instead of the dark circle in the middle of the green, there were curved sides but on the top and bottom they came together at points. 'Slits. Like a cat.'  
  
Harry reached up and touched his skin that had turned a darker tanned color. He gasped as he got a look at his hair. His hands were shaking as he turned around slightly to see his back. "Oh my gosh!" His hair was longer. 'A lot longer!' Instead of his usual short and messy hair, it had become long and sleek. It stopped at his waist and it was streaked with silver all the way down. But he still had his bangs, which he was thankful for at least. He brushed a hand through his hair and glimpsed a difference in his ears. He put his hair behind his ear and looked. "Professor!" His ears were curved and tipped at the ends. 'Like an elves!'  
  
He didn't know if he could take any more shocks. He walked back over to his seat, dimly noting that it was easier to walk. More graceful and it barely seemed he was touching the floor. He slumped in his chair, staring at Dumbledore's desk in shock. He ran a hand through his hair as the long strands got in his face. Dumbledore asked Malfoy something and Malfoy nodded. Harry could hear some words when before he could just hear whispers. He didn't react as Malfoy came back over and sat next to him or when Dumbledore moved back behind his desk  
  
Harry was aware that everybody was staring at him and he shifted in his seat. "Harry, I think I should explain what's going on." Harry just looked at him as if he were insane. "Explain? You knew what was going on the whole time and you didn't tell me about it?" Dumbledore glanced at Draco. "Yes Harry. But I couldn't tell you about it." Harry glared at him. "Couldn't tell me about it? I would've thought you'd learned from last time but apparently not. Did you forget that the last time you couldn't tell me something got Sirius killed?" Harry yelled at him, sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
The only people that didn't jump as the glass on Dumbledore's desk shattered were Harry and Dumbledore himself. Harry felt something grab his hand and he was shocked out of his anger at Dumbledore. He looked over and saw Malfoy gripping his hand. Harry was confused as when he saw it his anger vanished as if it was never there. He tore his hand away and avoided looking at Malfoy. Harry rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming along. "Explain."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him seriously. "Harry. Since you were born you've had hidden magic. Hidden power. You were able to do things when you were mad since a young age. Barely any wizard is able to do wandless magic at some an age. That was the first sign that we had that you'd have this talent. But throughout the years, you've somehow managed to suppress it and control it by letting little bits out. But whenever you ignore your anger, it builds up. And when that happens, you can't control it and things happen. Like your aunt being blown up like a balloon." Harry had to grin at that. It was funny now that it was over with.  
  
"And so when you didn't fight back to Malfoy, your anger built." Dumbledore sighed. "You were to come into your powers sometime during the middle of this year, but since the current events happened you've come into it early." 'Okay, that explains the power.' "But what about my eyes, and ears and...and..." Harry gestured to his hair. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Like I said before, these things happen very rarely. I believe it's only happened three times before. But on the rare occurrence it does happen and the witch or wizard happens into their power, their appearance changes to suit the power and what blood it comes from." Harry was confused and it must've shown on his face because Dumbledore chuckled and continued.  
  
"Take your hair and ears for example Harry. Those are Elvin features. Someone in your family line must've been an elf. And so forth on the rest of the changes." Dumbledore looked at him in a thoughtful manner. "Though I've never seen people get those kind of eyes before. And I'm not quite sure where it comes from." Snape spoke up from his side of the room. "You should be happy of the changes Potter. It's an improvement at least from looking like your father." Snape said, disgust at the mention of James.  
  
Harry didn't even have to think about it this time and it had come like second nature to him. A metal instrument flew off of Dumbledore's desk, straight at Snape. Snape ducked with a curse and glared at Harry. Harry just crossed his arms, glaring at him. "Don't talk about my dad like that." Snape looked at Dumbledore, obviously wanting to take house points of something. But Dumbledore shook his head. "You asked for it Severus. I didn't just spend all this time explaining about it for my own health. Like you needed it explained anyways, you know what'll happen until he hasn't learned to control it."  
  
Harry felt like laughing at Snape and taunting him that he got scolded by Dumbledore. Snape just hmphed and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed and glaring at something over Harrys head. Harry suspected he really wanted to glare at him but didn't want to get scolded by Dumbledore again. "But Harry. You have to learn to control your powers with your temper. But until then..."Dumbledore trailed off, looking between Harry and Malfoy. "But maybe I should explain something else to you before I tell you that bit of news."  
  
Harry didn't respond as he had just thought of something. "Professor, why is Malfoy here? He doesn't have to know all this does he?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "That's what I'm going to explain Harry." Harry glanced at Malfoy and found him staring at him. Harry quickly looked away and looked instead at Dumbledore. "You're not the only one with special powers." Harry immediately started to think of someone that could have it. He froze and looked between Malfoy and Dumbledore in shock. 'No way.' Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes way?' "Malfoy has powers?" Harry looked at Malfoy again.  
  
Malfoy just looked at him. And kept looking at him. Harry blushed and turned back to Dumbledore, fidgeting in his seat since he knew Malfoy was still staring at him. 'Why won't he stop?' He looked back and found Malfoy still at it. "Quit looking at me Malfoy." Harry demanded, frowning. Malfoy seemed to come out of his daze and looked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raw

Thornangel

Ktownchik2005

Warnings:Slash, slight A.U.

Pairings: D/H

abraxis: Lol, you're the only one who asked that:) gives cookie

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry glared at Draco just to make sure he didn't look back over. 'Why was he staring at me?' Harry shook his head and focused back on Dumbledore. "Tell me what's going now." He was sick of Dumbledore hiding things from him. It never ended with anything good. This was Harry's life wasn't it? Shouldn't he know what was going on with his life? Especially when it was this drastic!

He could feel his anger rise again and fought to keep it down. But that didn't stop the window behind Dumbledore from shattering. Again, the only people who jumped were Snape and Malfoy, though Dumbledore did seem a little surprised. "Now." Dumbledore looked at the other two people in the room before he cleared his throat. "Like I said, we don't know alot about these happenings because they're so rare. But what we do know I'll gladly tell you."

Harry just glared at him. He felt eyes on him again and looked over to see Malfoy staring at him once more. "Malfoy! Quit staring at me!" Malfoy scowled at him. "I can't help it Potter!" Snape stepped forward. "Quit yelling!" Harry and Malfoy turned to him and yelled at the same time. "You quit yelling!" Snapes face turned red and he pulled out his wand. Only to have it yanked away from him. They all turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm afraid that if you want an explanation that you'll have to remain calm and quiet. Malfoy, please, I understand but I'm afraid that your staring is not helping Harry remain calm. Professor Snape, I believe you have a class in ten minutes don't you?" Snape glared at them all before turning around and stomping off, slaming the door behind him. Dumbledore watched him go and then turned back to the two in front of him.

"Harry, you're something that people refer to as a Rudis Vox. It's Latin and most people use it's shortened form, Rudis. Translated to English it means..."

"Raw Power." Harry cut in. Malfoy looked over at him. "How'd you know that Potter?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just...did." The two continued looking at him, making him fidgit in his seat. To tell the truth, he was as confused as they were. "Well the name roughly explains it all. But allow me to go into greater detail here. A Rudis Vox is a witch or wizard that has an extraordinary amount of power inside of them. Usually this power is kept hidden deep inside of them until a certain time in their life, and then it is let out. If the person is unaware of what is happening to them the witch or wizard could easily destroy themself and those around them with this kind of power. That's why a Rudis Vox needs help. That's where the Imperium of Vox comes in. Also Latin, shortened usually to Imperium."

Here, Dumbledore paused and both he and Malfoy turned to look at him. 'Imperium of Vox.' "Controller of Power." Harry didn't know how he knew these things but it didn't really surprise him with everything else that had happened so far. Dumbledore nodded and went on. "The Imperiums duty is to help the Rudis along in controlling their power."

"How?" Harry interuppted. Here Dumbledore and Malfoy shared a look and instead of Dumbledore going on, it was Malfoy who spoke next. "They...usually connect in some way." Was it just him, or was Malfoy getting a little red in the face? "Connect? How?" Oh yes, he was definately more than a little red in the face now. "They bond." The blonde whispered, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"What?" Malfoy jumped to his feet, his face red now in fury. "Bond Potter! They bond! As in taking a mate!" Harry looked up at him in shock. B..Bond! Him? To who? But...he couldn't! He still had to defeat Lord Voldemort! Who...Harrys face went white and he felt his heart stop. His eyes slowly slid over to Malfoy, who was still standing there taking in deep breaths. 'Oh no nononononono!' Harry jumped to his feet too, taking several steps back. "Alright, so I'm a Rudis. That still doesn't explain why Malfoy is here unless...he's a..." He couldn't go on. It was too horrible to even think of right now.

"I'm an Imperium Potter!" Malfoy growled out in frustration. Harry could see it, the way his whole body was tense and his hands were clenched. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore. "Okay, so I'm a Rudis and he's an Imperium. But that doesn't mean that I have to bond with _him_! There's others right? Right!" Dumbledore just gave him a small smile. That sadistic old man, he was enjoying this! "I'm sorry Harry, I told you, these cases are very, very rare. There's never more than one of them at a time according to the information I was given."

Harry flopped back into his chair, staring ahead of him in shock. As if his life wasn't screwed up enough already. He had to get out of here. The room suddenly seemed too small, suffocating and choking him. He stood up and hurried towards the door. "Where are you going Potter?" He heard Malfoy call out from behind him. They heard him mumble something about a cake and an oven before the door shut behind him.

* * *

Mwhahahaha! So it's started. Hehe, poor Harry

Let me explain the title. Harry's full title is Rudis Vox. But he'll be going by Rudis, which means Raw.


	3. Chapter 3

Raw

Thornangel

Pairings:H/D

Warnings:Slash

A/N: I want to thank my wonderful Beta, ReadingIsMyLife! glomps I love this girls work! You wish you had one just like her huh:P! Well you can't have her nyana! She's all mine! She's pointed out to me that readers might prefer longer chapters over a longer period of time than shorter chapters in a shorter amount of time. I figure she's right But I couldn't help leaving this chapter like this because I LOVE the ending! But look forward to longer chapters! Send all thanks to my wonderful BetaJ!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry walked down the hallway towards his common room in a daze. His mind was spinning so badly that he had trouble walking straight. Why did this always happen to him? The burden on his shoulders pressed down on him as if it were real. As if he didn't have enough to take care of already. A part of him wanted to scream that they couldn't make him do it! It was starting to feel as if his life would never be his own. Harry glanced up and noticed a girl down the hallway had stopped walking and was staring at him. 

He was used to this kind of behavior, but the look seemed slightly different. The girl saw that he had noticedand quickly looked away, blushing. He didn't pay any attention to it until farther down the hallway, when a group of boys stopped and sent him curious glances.

Admiring looks he was used to, even fearful looks. But these people were looking at him as if they had no clue who he was. He figured out why as he passed by a window. Catching a look at his reflection, he was horrified to realize that he had forgotten about his changed looks.

No wonder people were staring at him! Panic gripped him. He didn't want anybody to see him like this! He was tempted to turn around and run back to Dumbledore for a charm or spell that would make him look normal again.

He saw more people coming and did the first thing that he could think of: he darted into the classroom next to him. Closing the door behind him, he looked around. The classroom was empty anddark. He took a couple steps forward, looking around at the empty desks.

He had a suspicion that he wouldn't be seeing this well in the dark without his new features. He had been trying to push these new troubles from his mind, but now that he was alone, they came rushing to the front of his mind.

Harry moaned and sank to his knees, his long hair falling around his shoulders. The distressed boy stared at it numbly for a minute, letting his hand run through the long strands before his face scrunched and his hand gripped his hair so tightly that it hurt.

Harry curled up into himself, kneeling on the hard floor. Growing angry as he could feel the sobs rising in his chest but pushed them back, not wanting to let them free yet. All of his frustrations and pain were welling up inside of him, taking him over the edge. Harry felt like he was drowning and whenever he could make it to the top and take a breath, another wave of pain would push him farther down.

Why were these things forced on him? What made him so different from anybody else? Hadn't he lost enough in his life already! His parents and Sirius were gone, and he never got to see Remus. There were so many things in life that Harry had never been granted.

Gripping his hair even tighter; he began to rock back and forth, fighting back the rage that was trying to swallow him whole. This wouldn't control his life! Harry had so much left to do, and had hoped that he'd be free once he had killed Voldemort.

Harry didn't know what to do. Every time he thought he had some sort of control over his life, something new would appear and snatch it away. A growl rumbled from his chest as the anger rose in him, and with the anger camethat dangerous rush of power. He could feel it start to course through him, making his skin tingle. The air around him started to crackle and he closed his eyes to block out the haze around him.

This power wouldn't control him. As he felt the power build he tried to fight it down, to keep it from taking over. The tingles that had ran across his skin started to feel more like pins and needles. Biting his lip Harry tried harder, tears falling unnoticed as the ache inside of him grew. He…wouldn't…let this…control him!

The ache inside of him started to feel like a flame that was burning him from the inside out. The power wanted out and Harry was afraid that if he didn't concede then it would destroy him. Sobbing, Harry stopped fighting the ever-growing power within him. Clenching his eyes shut as he waited for things to start exploding but nothing happened except for an increase in the burning. He wrapped his arms around himself and moaned, his eyes wide in shock.

It wouldn't come. It was building inside of him and he couldn't release it! Why wouldn't it come? He whimpered and clutched at his chest where the burning was the worst. His throat tightened and his breaths came out in wheezes. Harry tried to get to his feet to make his way back to Dumbledore's office but fell back to his knees.

'Somebody…help me…'

* * *

A/N: Poor Harry! Now…if only there were somebody who had the ability to help him…hmm…but who do we know who has that! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Raw

Thornangel

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Chapter 4

Draco stared at the closed door for a minute before turning back with a sigh. He couldn't stand Dumbledores pitying looks so he put his head in his hands. The silence stretched out before a rustle was heard and footsteps coming closer. A hand was placed lightly on his shoulder and Draco had to stop himself from shrugging it off. After all, Dumbledore was the only person he had to rely on for this. No matter how much he hated to admit it.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

The hand patted his shoulder briefly before it left and Draco raised his eyes in time to watch Dumbledore sit back in his chair. A deep sigh resounded throughout the room. "You must be patient Mr. Malfoy. You can't forget that you and Mr. Potter have not been on the best of terms during your stay here. Just remember how much of a shock it was to you when you found out and remember that this is just as hard for him as it was for you. Both of your lives have not been your own. You've managed to break away..."

Dumbledore paused and looked out the window behind him. You could faintly see brooms in the air as they dove and weaved around. "But I'm afraid that Harry might never gain the control he seeks."

Draco took a deep breath and leaned his head on the back of the chair. "And he sees this as another piece of his life that he can't control." Draco replied, correctly reading between the lines. So he was just supposed to be patient and hope that Harry came around? There was no way that he could do that. There must be something that he could do. It just wasn't in Draco's nature to stand by passively. He absently tugged at the collar of his shirt. Was it just him or was it getting kind of warm in here? He didn't get to think on it for another minute as a sudden blast of warmth hit him; almost as if something actually hit him.

He jumped up and his wand came out. The warms disappeared, leaving him cold and shivering. Dumbledore watched him curiously as Draco searched the room with his eyes. His grip on his wand tightened as another heat wave hit him. It felt familiar and as the warmth traveled through his cold body he realized where he had felt this before. And with this realization came the tingles that traveled through his body. Again the warmth left, leaving him colder than before. The fuzz that started to cover his mind, blinding his senses. He forgot where he was, what he was doing, the only thing that he could focus on was Harry. He moaned as he thought of his Harry and he felt his feet moving. The door opened and the scenery was changing.

The feeling was getting stronger, urging him further, faster. His body was tense and his hands were shaking with the need to bury them in dark brown hair. The power...it was overwhelming. Calling to him, pulling him along. Knowing that he could be warm when he found it. He wasn't even sure where his feet were leading him until they stopped in front of a closed door. The door opened and his whole body shook as the most powerful wave of heat he had felt so far flowed over him. It felt heavenly.

His body was on fire as he walked over to where Harry lay on floor, arms wrapped around himself as he whimpered in pain. Hungry eyes drank in the site. Eyes cracked open to look up at him. "Draco..." He shivered at the sound of his name passing those oh so wonderful lips. Lips that were begging to be kissed, sucked, nibbled. "Help...me..." He didn't hesitate as he dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulled him towards him.

"Harry..." He groaned as skin met skin. He had to have more. Ever brush of skin on skin let in trickles of power. He wasn't sure he could put this wondrous feeling into words. Not that he cared at the moment. All he cared about was how great it felt and how he had to have more. He wrapped his arms around Harry tighter and brought his lips crashing to Harrys. He was delighted to find Harry in a similar state. Lips crushed against each other and tongues twined together in an almost vicious way.

Moaning as cold hands tracked there way up his back, kneading his heated skin. Draco pulled back momentarily to push Harrys robe off his shoulders and slide his shirt over his head and into a corner. His own soon followed. Groans echoed throughout the room as bare chests slid over each other, hands brushing everything that they could reach. Neither were thinking about what they were doing, too caught up in the feelings that overwhelmed them. Draco moved his mouth further down and lapped at the junction of neck and shoulder. Feeling the shiver racking the body beneath him. Mine. Harry.

He sucked and kissed at the one spot, biting at it lightly so that a bright red spot shone out from the skin beneath him. Yes, show the world. Show them he is mine. Mine. Harrys hands hadn't stilled throughout the administration, nails raking up Dracos back as his neck was sucked on viciously, whimpers escaping his throat. The words kept running through his mind, egging him on further. Mine. Power is mine, Harry is mine. His hands sped to Harrys pants, fumbling with the button and zipper in his haste.

Harrys head slumped to one side, his eyes squeezed shut as harsh breaths slipped past his lips. His hips pressed up against Dracos hand to show his want. He wanted Dracos hand on him, on his skin, his skin on his, just wanted his touch. Wanted Draco. "Draco..."

Neither of them heard the footsteps in the hall, or when the door opened. It wasn't until Draco found himself on the other side the room, not able to move, that he realized somebody else was in the room. He growled and struggled against the invisible bonds that kept him from Harry. Harry was where he was originally, also struggling, making keening noises that only made Draco want to get to him more. He was going to kill whoever kept him from his Harry.

Dumbledore stepped out from the door and murmured a spell at Harry. Draco watched in rage as Harry slumped unconscious. "Dumbledore." He growled out, pulling against the restraints with all his might. Dumbledore stepped around Harry and made his way over to the furious Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy. I'm disappointed that you let this go so far. Though perhaps this is for the best. I never expected it to proceed to this point so quickly."

Draco only cursed at him. His body still thrummed with the power he had gotten from Harry. His body still screamed out for Harry. "Perhaps we should continue to talk about this later. After you've had time to calm down." Dumbledore murmured the same spell for Draco that he had for Harry. Draco fought against it for a minute, his new power surge helped, but in the end he had to succumb to it. His last thought was that if Dumbledore did something to Harry it would be the last thing the old git would do.

A/N: This hasn't been betaed but I figured you guys had waited long enough. When I get it back from my beta than I'll switch copies Anyways, if any of you guys have myspace, look me up and we can chatJ


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: I figured I'd put some silliness in here to lighten things up. And to try to give you all a sense of how this school has developed from more than a school to Harry. Harry sees this as a his home and no matter what his teachers might have thought they still find themselves attached to Harry in more than a student fashion.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan, eyelashes fluttering as they opened. He groaned again as the light in the room seemed blinding to him. He cracked them open again slowly and brought his hands underneath him, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked around and immediately recognized it as a private room in the infirmary. Of course, where else would he end up. Nine times out of ten when he woke up in some strange room it was someplace in the infirmary. Or he had gotten kidnapped again. 

He reached up and rubbed his eyes, smoothing the hair out of his face. He couldn't really remember what had happened. He remembered waking up and going to breakfast….where was his shirt! And why the heck where his pants unbuttoned? Oh Merlin, what happened? As if that was a trigger, the events of the day flooded back to him. For the third time ten minutes Harry groaned and had the urge to pull the covers over him and hide. But before he could the door to his room opened.

He eeped and quickly pulled the blankets up to hide the evidence of him being shirtless. He relaxed somewhat as he saw it was only Dumbledore but felt his face heat up as he remembered what Dumbledore had walked in on. He didn't know what had gotten into him. But when Draco touched him, it had just felt so good. So right. He'd wanted more no matter what it cost. Even now there was a faint touch of that feeling but Harry pushed it away. Now was not the time to be looking at that emotion in particular. "Ah, Harry. It's good to see you awake. I'm sure young Mr. Malfoy will be waking up shortly then."

Harry watched silently as Dumbledore summoned a chair next to the bed and sat down. He sat there for a moment and just looked at him, a small smile on his lips. Harry hated that expression. To him it just screamed 'I know something that you don't nah nah.' Okay, so maybe Dumbledore wouldn't be that childish but you never knew. Dumbledore could have a secret childish side that delighted in tormenting others. Particularly Harry. He wondered what Dumbledore was like as a kid….His rather scattered thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Again blushing Harry gripped the blanket tighter. With a bigger smile Dumbledore silently conjured his shirt and robe. "I managed to save these from the classroom." And here Harry thought his face couldn't go any redder. Harry said a quick thanks and pulled his shirt on over his head. He wasn't used to needing to pull his hair out from where it had gotten captured under his shirt. "Um, where's Draco?" Was it just him or did the twinkle wattage in those eyes go up a notch?

"He's resting in another room, next to this one Harry. He's quite unharmed and still asleep I'd imagine. We'll be informed of when he awakes. Now before that however, I need to talk to you about what happened today in that classroom." Dumbledore brought his hand together in his lap, clutching them tightly. His eyes wandered to the other side of the room and he moved slightly on his seat. "McGonagall…and I…have decided that I would be the best person to explain this to you Harry."

A long paused followed this and Harry started fidgeting on the bed. Dumbledore took a deep breath but his eyes remained pinned to the other side of the room. Harry looked in the direction but couldn't find anything that interesting. "To borrow a phrase from the muggles, McGonagall…and I… think it's time for you to learn about the birds and the bees." Harrys jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror. Harry was going to die of embarrassment!

The urge to hide in his blankets was almost overwhelming this time. Voldemort coming to kill him was actually looking pretty good right now. Where was the snake when you needed him? "When two people love each other, or in your case future bond mates, they might feel the urge to…" Dumbledore stopped as loud shouting came seeping through the door. The light pink tinge to his cheeks and the relief on his face was enough for Harry to feel kind of amused. Enough for that when Dumbledore suggested he go see how Mr. Malfoy was doing he cheekily replied "Thanks Professor. I'll keep that all in mind."

He grinned and as he reached the door he heard Dumbledore mumble "Either McGonagall does this next time or I quit." He chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind him. The shouting got louder as he walked down the hallway to where he thought Draco's room was. He could always follow the sounds if anything.

"You bastard! You wait 'till I get out of this infernal room! How dare you take Harry away from me, he belongs in here with me! Just wait 'till I get out of here! If I find out you hurt him in any way! Damn Dumbledore!" There was loud thumps on the wall and doors, sound of things shattering as he was yelling. Idly Harry wondered how many things he could break until he couldn't find any more.

And that small feeling of happiness of being wanted, pushed back and locked away for later. The same went for the rush of feeling at Draco's protectiveness. He stubbornly kept walking and reached for the doorknob. To his surprise the sound of a lock un-clicking echoed throughout the hallway and the door swung open. He had only taken two steps into the room before hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him further in.

He was pulled against a firm chest while arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. "Harry." The sound was sighed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He found his own arms wrapping around Draco in return. What was wrong with him? He hates Draco. Draco hates him. He hates that this happened. He's confused. He's angry. He hates these new changes. Standing in Draco's arms doesn't feel good at all. His hair doesn't feel soft. He doesn't feel a warm tingling go through him when the arms tighten even more. He doesn't.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" And there was no way that those little words gave him thrills of pleasure when hearing them. Sure, he's been asked those questions thousands of times in his life. But never like that. Never like this. Merlin help him he liked this. No matter what he told himself that he should feel. Feeling tired and worn out he let his head drop onto Dracos shoulder. "I'm okay." What was he going to do?

* * *

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! 


End file.
